


Their Sheets, Their Bed, Their apartment

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although the early 2000's, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Billy Hargrove, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, hahaha, nokia 3310 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Three months... three months they've been together like this, yet Steve still feels all the same as when they were younger and living apart, still only needs the slightest hint of Billy in any shape or form to get hard, and when their sheets smell of him, how is Steve supposed to not...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Their Sheets, Their Bed, Their apartment

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, and here's the fifth!  
> 212\. "Did you just call to get off to my voice?"  
> This is one of my absolute favourites so far! Mechanic Billy AND phone sex??? Y E S please!!

Steve rolls around in sheets that still smell of Billy. He stretches out with a grunt, naked and lazy blissful, the clock on his side of the bed says 10:13 am, on a typical Tuesday morning. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stares at a water stain in the corner of the ceiling, one which Billy claims that if you squint, it looks like a voluptuous woman. 

To think, three months they’ve lived here now, a shitty little one bedroom apartment down on mainstreet, walking distance from the workshop and Family Video, yet Billy insists every day on driving the camaro, revving the engine and showing off in front of his envious coworkers. 

Three months since they became official, three months since Neil kicked Billy out, three months since Steve’s father cut him out of the will. 

Three months they’ve spent every night together, yet, as Steve presses his face into Billy’s pillow, inhaling the musky scent of his sweat, he still yearns all the same as he did back in high school. The same old desperation and _neediness_ fills him just at the mere _thought_ of his _boyfriend_. And he’s hardly to blame, being naked in _their bed_ , in _their apartment_. 

He breathes in deep again and sighs contentedly into the fabric, raising his hips to allow for a hand to slip beneath, fingers grazing gently across hardening flesh.

Their schedules don’t always align, Billy being off on weekends, Steve on, leaving the poor brunette home alone Tuesdays and Thursdays. And he misses him already, as _needy_ and _pathetic_ and _clingy_ as that might be, making him anxious and doubtful, but Billy calls it _cute_ and _sweet_ and that, “ _I miss you, too, baby,_ ” so maybe someday Steve will learn that this kind of behaviour and thought is ok when you’re _in love_ , and won’t get pushed away for it.

Billy never pushes him away, no he holds him, kisses him, _loves him_. Tells him every day with the sweetest kisses. In the mornings when they’re rushing off to work because they stayed in bed for too long. In the evening when they’re cooking dinner and eating together by the little round table. In the night when they’re pressed together soft and slow, rough and fast, skin on skin on skin.

Steve closes his hand around his full dick and strokes at a far too slow pace, enjoying the pleasant sparks that spread around his lower abdomen and thighs, not enough for release, but enough for him to moan lightly into Billy’s pillow. He runs his other arm beneath it to hug it tighter against his face, wishing to be as close to Billy as he can right now.

_God_ he really needs Billy right now… _Billy Billy Billy…_ If he closes his eyes and focuses hard enough, he can almost imagine that it’s Billy’s hand stroking him now, calloused and worn from work, strong and firm, he tightens his grip, thrusting into his fingers with jittery and impatient hips.

He turns his head to look at his phone on the bedside table, thinking, _tempted to call_. And he only really wastes a few brief seconds convincing himself, before he’s reaching for it with his free hand, the motion of his other hand becoming lackadaisical as he finds Billy’s phone number on his phone.

The ringing like a drum solo, his heart beating hard and loud in tact. 

“ _Hey honey_ ,” Billy says with a voice pure with adoration, and Steve’s heart calms down immediately, feeling his dulcet tone embrace his heart.

“ _You’re up early_ ,” he teases.

“Yeah, I…” Steve trails off, not really sure what to say, just really wanted to listen to Billy talk. “H-how’s work?”

“ _Oh you won’t believe what I’m looking at!_ ” the eagerness in his voice palpable, “ _This old couple comes in with the most gorgeous Cadillac from the 70s! Says they’re taking retirement ‘on the road’, but it’s been sputtering an awful lot lately, so now,_ ” he pauses for the sake of dramatic effect, “ _I get to clean this old gals engine! New spark plugs, cleaning the carburetor, and an oil change on the house._ ”

Even if Steve doesn’t know what any of that really means, he gets a near second-hand thrill from how excited Billy is. Also it paints a perfect picture, Billy with his jumpsuit tied around his waist because he _loves_ to show off those arms, covered in oil and grease and sweat, the dirty, white tank top, hair tied back.

There’s a longer pause before Billy asks, “ _What are you up to?_ ” something in his tone that might imply he knows exactly what Steve’s doing.

“I-I’m still in bed,” Steve responds with all the self-control he has, albeit not a lot of it.

“ _Oh yeah?_ ” Billy’s voice _deep_ and _raspy_ all of a sudden. “ _And what are you doing in bed? Because it doesn’t sound like you’re sleeping._ ”

Steve rolls on to his back and looks down at where his prick has started leaking; the pre helping with the dryness as he swipes his thumb over the head. 

“ _Come on, princess,_ ” Billy drawls when there’s no response, “ _Tell me what you’re doing._ ”

“I-I- _ahh…_ ” Steve moans gingerly before biting down on his lip. “I’m touching myself.”

“ _Thinking about anyone in particular?_ ”

The obvious answer being, “You.”

His phone nearly vibrates when Billy chuckles like rolling thunder. “ _So… did you just call to get off to my voice?_ ”

“Yes,” Steve says without a filter, lust slowly pulling him apart as he jerks a bit faster to the sensuous tone of Billy.

“ _That’s awfully naughty of you_.”

A breathless, “ _Fuck_ ,” escapes him as he screws his eyes shot to picture Billy again.

“ _Calling me like this, in the middle of my work day… Do you know how hard that makes me? Listening to you pant and moan like that? Making it impossible to focus on my work, baby._ ”

He leans into the phone, moans a bit louder, _unadulterated_ , let’s out a slight, “ _Billy…_ ”

And Billy laughs. “ _Oh that’s so unfair, you saying my name like that when I can’t do anything about it. When I come home later, I’m gonna fuck you so good._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

The echo of a lock comes through the phone and Steve blinks open.

“What are you doing?”

Next he hears just a light _clink_ of a belt.

“ _I’m in the employees bathroom, taking a break. You didn’t think I’d just let you get off on your own, did you? Don’t be so selfish._ ”

“Billy, are you-”

“ _I am,_ ” he sighs with satisfaction - a roughness to the edge of his voice.

A sigh and insinuation that gives Steve all the right clues for the perfect picture of Billy, sitting with his legs spread out, cock out through the hole in his boxers to stroke it, making Steve’s own kick and drip more. He slides further down their bed as he raises his hips into his fist, closing his eyes again to focus on Billy’s breathing, his words.

“ _Mmmh, when I get off from work, when I get home in 4 hours, you better be naked, waiting for me as I step through the door._ ”

Steve imagines it just so, listening to Billy like he’s being told a story- _a promise_. 

“ _We won’t make it to the bedroom - I can’t wait that long to touch you again._ ”

“ _Billy,_ ” he _whines_ and runs his hand a bit too fast, chasing an all too soon release.

“ _I’m gonna have you bent over the dining table, eating you out till you’re begging me to finger you open. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pretty boy?_ ”

“Yes, _yes, oh fuck-_ ” 

Each word sending static shivers through his entire being, making him buck his hips harder, thrusting with abandon into the whimsical motion of his hand. He presses the phone between his face and the pillow, to allow his left hand the freedom to go _down, squeezing his balls tenderly, pressing and massaging his taint beneath_.

“ _God, shit- arrh- listen to you, princess, so obedient and willing… Getting so wet just from my voice, hmmm…_ ” his deep, carnal humming vibrates through the phone. “ _And once you’re all stretched out and ready from four of my fingers, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be on the verge of tears, all sensitive from my big cock_.”

“ _Please, Billy,_ ” he whines, oh so close, the fuse burning quickly at the speed of his hand.

“ _Fuck I love it when you say my name like that, all needy and horny and pliant, begging for me to pound your ass, fuck- ah-_ ”

“ _Billy,_ ” Steve whines and really milks it for all it’s worth, drawing it out into a full moan. “ _Billy I’m so close._ ”

“ _Let me hear you cum, baby_ ,” Billy growls out, rugged with laboured breathing.

“ _God, fuck- fuck, a-ah-_ ” And Steve doesn’t keep quiet, opens wide as he arches his back, lifts his hips high into the air as he pumps himself with fervor, cum spurting from his throbbing cock and onto his chest, a splash reaching his throat from the raised angle. Billy has, on numerous occasions, called it “ _pornographic,_ ” says that Steve gives a better performance, riding on his dick, than any of the actors on tape.

Billy _grunts_ and _groans_ on the other end, struggling to keep his own euphoria down no doubt, but it is clear to Steve that his boyfriend is right there with him, and listening to him cum gives him a deep rooted thrill, an incredible sense of satisfaction that can _almost_ rival his own orgasm.

They pant and gasp for air together, Billy sounding more like he’s been diving too deep for too long, but chuckles all the same.

“ _Mmmmh glad you called, bambi,_ ” he hums deep and satisfied and _happy_.

A joy that brings such elation to Steve’s own heart.

“Me, too,” he laughs back, short and utterly exhausted. He could absolutely go for a nap now.

“ _Now, you have…_ ” a pause as Billy no doubt looks at his wristwatch, “ _three hours and about twenty minutes to get cleaned up, regain your energy, and drink lots of water, because when I get home, I’m gonna have to punish you for this._ ”


End file.
